Can I has a hug?
by FrostStarX
Summary: One-shot. Tsubasa needs a hug. What is Dashan doing here?


**I was in school and I want to post something before I might not post anything at all so...Here it is. No romance, just comfort. If you want to think of it as yaoi, fine by me. Please review.**

* * *

He was surrounded by nothing but darkness. Tsubasa Otori, the Earth Eagle 145WD master, glances around, already aware that he is dreaming. He has been here before, and he knew he's here for only one thing...And one thing only...

"Hey Tsubasa!"

Tsubasa recognize that voice and immediately wonder what that familiar voice is doing here. He whirled around and saw the smiling Gingka, waving at him. Tsubasa blinked a few times, wanting to make sure what he sees is real.

"G-Gingka?"

This is the first time he sees Gingka in his dark dreams. And he's **smiling**. Is this just one of those perplexing dreams?

"Wow Tsubasa, you look tense! Are you ok?" Gingka asked as he put his hands on his hips. Tsubasa couldn't help but to make a puzzled face.

"I'm fine but…What are you doing here?"

Gingka just smiled at his response, looking as if he saw a cheeseburger. Tsubasa ended up hoping that he's not a cheeseburger.

"I'm you of course!"

Tsubasa took a step back, feeling his whole body paralyzed in bewilderment.

"I'm you of course…"

Gingka suddenly changed his voice into a demonic tone. His eyes narrowed sadistically, forming a smirk. Tsubasa widened his eyes in horror. Before he knew, Gingka went static at first, and then changed into a new shape. Tsubasa turned stiff when he sees himself, looking directly at him.

The Tsubasa he sees in front of him formed an evil glare and a sneer. He knew exactly what he's seeing now.

"You again…" Tsubasa said weakly.

"Yes, me," responded the other Tsubasa with a dark voice.

"W-what do you want?!" Tsubasa yowled, fear flowing in him. He wants to reject that feeling forever.

The Dark Tsubasa sees that as an advantage. "You know exactly what I want. I am you, after all."

Tsubasa didn't respond.

"You want to become strong, so lend me your body…I will achieve everything you wanted."

"All I want is for you to get out of me!"

"No can do."

Tsubasa made a short growl. He will not stand down. Not now, not ever. The Dark Tsubasa took a pace forward.

"Resist, Tsubasa. You needed me more than ever and you know it!"

Tsubasa realized that his demonic self is coming close towards him. Normally, he would brace himself and resist, but his legs automatically turned and sprinted away. His eyes were shut closed and his mind whirled. He couldn't figure out why he's running away. It was pointless after all.

All he knew is that he wanted to get away from his dark self. Far away, if possible.

Tsubasa felt something hard crashed on his face. With mind whirling and eyes still shut tight, he embraced around whatever he crashed into, panting hard for running so much. He's oblivious of what he's embracing and why. He ends up identifying a sensation of wanting comfort. Why? He couldn't answer himself.

"Tsubasa?"

He heard his name, much more confusing then demonic. Thinking that his dark self is coming close, he embraced tighter on the object.

"Tsubasa! Wake up!"

Tsubasa swung opened his eyes and saw nothing but a white room. He blinked a few times, checking to see if it's real. He sighed in relief. _"Must be in the hospital…"_ he thought to himself.

"Tsubasa…!"

The voice sounds so close and familiar. It was the same voice in his dream! Tsubasa slowly followed that voice, ending up looking at what he's hugging. All he could see is cloth, already knowing it's someone's clothes. He hesitated to look up and see who he is embracing. His eyes widen in shock.

It was Dashan Wang.

"Are you ok, Tsubasa?" Dashan said in an apprehensive tone.

"Y-yes," Tsubasa moaned.

"What's wrong?" Dashan asked.

Tsubasa slowly let go of Dashan, blushing in embarrassment. "Just a nightmare, that's all," Tsubasa murmured.

Before the silver haired blader knew, Dashan looked doubtful. "Are you sure, Tsubasa? Or is it just the dark power?"

Dashan can easily see Tsubasa tense up. The Eagle blader didn't respond but to look away. Tsubasa felt something on his shoulder, guessing that it's Dashan's hand.

"Don't let the dark power control you Tsubasa. You must be the tamer, not the tamed."

Tsubasa just made a short nod, traveling his fingers around his hospital blanket.

"Tsubasa…Don't let your friends down. They believe in you more than you think. They were all worried about you."

Dashan made a smile. Tsubasa glanced up at his slight smiling face.

"Do me a favor, get well soon."

That was unexpected, even for Tsubasa. He turned away from Dashan, face in complete thought. He, suddenly, felt that same urge he felt in his dreams. It was an urge of wanting comfort, Tsubasa figured. Although it was strange to end up embracing Dashan, and the reason why he's here and not Gingka and/or the others, he figured he'll relax with an additional one.

Tsubasa, blushing in embarrassment, faced Dashan, who is looking plain as always. This is going to be hard.

"Dashan," Tsubasa began, "This may sound strange but…Can I…uh…"

Dashan widened his eyes in surprise and looked slightly embarrassed. "Yes, Tsubasa," Dashan answered in a comforting tone. He is aware of what Tsubasa wanted. As strange it is, he isn't heartless, especially to a patient. Tsubasa stared at him, shock and awkwardness in his eyes. Dashan couldn't blame him. He just made a slight smile, showing Tsubasa that it is alright.

Still looking awkward, Tsubasa slowly embraced Dashan. It's not as comforting, knowing the person he's hugging is Dashan, but he couldn't help but to feel warmth. He needed a hug, that's all right? It's not like him at all, but in this case he'll just accept it.

He could feel arms on his back. He can easily tell it is Dashan, hugging him back. Now Tsubasa feel much more relaxed, erasing all the stress and pain he had felt in his dreams and the awkwardness he had felt when he's hugging Dashan.

Dashan understood though. He knew Tsubasa needed it. He couldn't say no, it's like kicking a kitten.

There was a figure standing in the door way. Neither Tsubasa nor Dashan knew what it is, for Dashan had his back turned and Tsubasa lying his head on Dashan's stomach.

The figure is short with orange like hair. It was Yuu…Oh boy...

Yuu stood at the door way, eyes widen in complete shock and stiff in disbelief. He stood there for like minutes until…

"WHOOOOAAH! TSUBASA!"

* * *

**Well...Dashan couldn't say no could he? And Tsubasa REALLY needs a hug...No really, he do. **

**I hope you enjoyed it, even though it is...weird. Please review~**


End file.
